Noel Vermillion/Quotes
Character Introduction *''Why must we fight among one another!? Everything will alright if we work together!'' Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Noel: ''What do we do, Ragna?! We haven’t devised a strategy or anything! :Ragna: Huh? Who cares? Jin Kisaragi :Jin: I expect nothing from the likes of you. You stay out of my way, you obstacle. :Noel: Y-yes sir. Nu-13 :Nu: Target confirmed. Obstruction confirmed. :Noel: Target acknowledged as an obstruction. :Both: Commencing annihilation of the target. :Noel: W-Wait, what am I saying? Makoto Nanaya :Makoto: Let's go, Noel! I'll leave you behind if you don't move quick! :Noel: You too, Makoto! Keep up with me! Tsubaki Yayoi :Izayoi: Here they come, Noel. Are you ready? :Noel: You bet, Tsubaki! With you by my side, I have nothing to fear. Mai Natsume :Mai: Say, Noel, after this fight is over... :Noel: I know, Mai. Once we win, I'll make you all the food you can eat. Family Reunion (if Noel is paired with Celica against Ragna and Jin) :Jin: Don't get in my way. This is between me and my brother. :Ragna: Damn punk never learns his lesson. :Celica: Hey, are you two fighting again?! Not on our watch, right Noel? :Noel: That's ri-- Wait, OUR watch?! ''Persona 4 Arena Naoto Shirogane :Naoto: ''I'll back you up. We need to approach carefully but daringly. :Noel: Daringly... Can I even do that? Labrys :Noel: I can't get over how big your axe is, Labrys. :Labrys: Hehe, it ain't just for show, either. Check this out! ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Noel: ''Please surrender, there's no need for us to fight. : Hyde: Yeah... I don't think that's gonna work. Sorry. Vatista :Noel: Wake up, they're closing in on us. :Vatista: *Yaawwnnn* Morning. ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Noel: ''Let's start with a warning shot. :Yang: Alright, let's take them head on! ''Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Heart: ''Come on, Noel! Love will give us strength! :Noel: Love? Well, I'm not a bad poet, I guess... Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Noel: ''W-We did it. We won. :Ragna: Geez, that was close. Jin Kisaragi :Noel: W-We did it, Major Kisaragi! :Jin: Obviously, and stop make such a fuss every single time. It's embarrassing. :Noel: Y-Yes sir. Nu-13 :Nu: Target incapacitated. '' :Noel: ''Function creased. Exiting battle mode. Ugh. What's happening to me? Makoto Nanaya :Makoto: We did it, Noellers. Even though I did most of the work. '' :Noel: ''Ugh! I give my all too! Tsubaki Yayoi :Izayoi: Well done, Noel. Great job. :Noel: Yeah! Our friendship reigns victorious. Mai Natsume :Noel: Phew, well, I promised. Let's have something to eat. :Mai: Woohoo! Make mine extra large, please. ''Persona 4 Arena Naoto Shirogane :Noel: ''We won... We really won, Shirogane! :Naoto: Hehe, of course we did. No need to be so surprised. Labrys :Labrys: Aw, jeez. I think I went overboard. Mitsuru-san's gonna be so mad! :Noel: Wait, was it my fault? Ahhhh, I'm sorry, Labrys! ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Noel: ''I-I'm sorry! I should have held back! : Hyde: Why apologize? They had it coming. Vatista :Vatista: Task complete. *Yaawwnnn* Good night... :Noel: W-WHAT?! You’re gonna sleep here?! ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Yang: ''*giggle* Sorry, was that a little too much? :Noel: Uh... that seems like a little MORE than a little. ''Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Noel: ''Further resistance is futile. :Heart: Noel, you're so cool! :Noel: R-Really? Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Noel: ''Nice work, Ragna! Um, I made you a drink, if you're thrist--'' :Ragna: ''N-NO THANKS! Jin Kisaragi :Jin: Hmph... Why the hell am I stuck on babysitting duty... :Noel: Oh no... The Major keeps getting grumpier and grumpier... Nu-13 :Nu: Ragnaaaaa, where are youuuu? :Noel: What is this... energy I feel..? Could it be... her feelings? Makoto Nanaya :Noel: Makoto, aren't you hungry? Wanna take a break? I can make you something real quick. :Makoto: No no no, not at all! Not hungry at all! So full! Like, bloated! Tsubaki Yayoi :Noel: You are really amazing, Tsubaki. I'm going to have to work harder. :Izayoi: I wouldn't say that... You were a huge help in this fight. I'm counting on you for next time too, Noel! Mai Natsume :Mai: Nothing beats one of your death dinners after a great workout, Noel! :Noel: Hehe. I made plenty, so eat as much as you want! ''Persona 4 Arena Naoto Shirogane :Noel: ''I was going to fight like usual, but your strategy made things so much easier... You're really something, Shirogane. :Naoto: You're too kind. We couldn't have done it without your strength, Noel-san. Now, let us hurry! Labrys :Noel: We did it, Labrys! Should I make us something to replenish our strength? I may not look it, but I'm quite the cook! :Labrys: Aww... No hard feelings or nothin', but I don't eat. Thanks anyway, Noel-chan, I appreciate the thought. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Noel: ''What sort of world is this... ? How long must we keep fighting? :Hyde: It doesn't matter. We just have to take this as far as we can. Vatista :Noel: Just who is this girl...? Does she even eat...? I only have simple, portable rations to offer, though... :Vatista: I will leave this decision to the program... With a vote of 99-to-1, we have decided against ingesting this "dark matter." ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Noel: ''Uh, er... Thank you for your assistance. I look forward to working with you in the next battle. :Yang: Don't sweat it! I couldn't just leave you hanging, could I? ''Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Heart: ''What are you writing Noel? I wanna see! :Noel: Kyagh! N-No way! This is... Um, it's a secret... Don't look at it! Category:Quotes